


Rain

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Caspian is finally ready to ask you THE question. He wants to spend his whole life with you, and to ask you so, he prepares everything. But when rain gets in the way, will he ask you anyway?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Cuteness everywhere. I hope you all like it, tell me what you think :D

Caspian was very nervous.

Actually, he was near panicked.

Actually… he was completely panicked.

Reepicheep kept on laughing at him for how scared he was about all this, of how nervous he was when it came to you. He had led armies and fought wars… and he was completely terrified at the idea of walking to talk to you.

“I can’t, she’s with her friends,” he told the mouse.

But the Knight of Narnia rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t go, then I will go and tell her how you feel.”

Caspian stared at his friend with horrified eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he breathed.

“Oh, you know I would!” the animal replied.

Caspian looked up at you again.

You had participated to the festival on the beach, along with most of the people who lived inside the Castle, and some other important people Caspian had been forced to invite.

But all afternoon, the only person he had seen was you.

You were laughing with your friends, your red and golden dress fitting your curves perfectly and flying around you as you walked across the beach and left fleeting traces of your footsteps printed upon the sand.

But the marks you were leaving on his heart were permanent.

It had started a few months before, the very first time he had seen you. You were walking through the gardens. You were wearing a green dress, embroidered with silver flowers. He could never forget this day, this precise moment. He remembered every detail, and he knew he would always remember : the light of the sun bathing your hair, the wind getting caught in your long velvety dress, the smile on your face, this merry glint in your eyes…

Since then, not a day had passed during which he didn’t long to see you.

But even now, he had still not talked to you.

Not even once… not even for a ‘hello’, absolutely nothing. He spent hours staring at you, but it was always from afar. His best excuse was that you were never alone. The truth was, he was just completely petrified at the idea of talking to you.

What if you pushed him away? What if you didn’t like him?

Reepicheep cleared his throat, and Caspian looked down at him again.

“I didn’t want to tell you, but… You really should hurry,” he told the King.

Caspian frowned.

“Why such a hurry?” he asked, staring intensely at the mouse.

“I’ve heard… that… someone else wanted to court her.”

Caspian froze.

He looked at you as you kept on walking before him, walking away alongside the water.

His brown eyes searched through the crowd that walked before and around him. Everyone was heading back now, the sun had started to slowly fall towards the salty ocean, and the sky was already stained with golden shades.

But then he saw him.

It was Lord Albanez, one of his Captains. He was walking not far from you and your friends, and he was looking at you…

… he was drinking you in, his gaze filled with thirst for you.

“Is it Albanez?” Caspian asked coldly.

“I’m afraid so,” Reepicheep nodded. “Which is why you really should talk to her, and try to know what is going on between the two of them! I couldn’t learn more than the fact that he is interested in her. I don’t know if he is courting her already. And after all, he is a very respectable man, with a good position… Which is why you must act now! Now that it’s only the beginning between the two of them, now that you still have a chance, now…”

But Caspian didn’t listen to the end of Reepicheep’s speech. Instead, he strode towards you.

He was walking so fast, he was almost running.

He didn’t care though. He slalomed his way through all the people who were smiling and bending before him.

But he didn’t notice any of them. His eyes were fixed upon you.

He couldn’t take the risk to lose you, even if… even if he was nothing to you and he knew it, it felt like… like he was about to lose the only thing he didn’t own but mattered to him more than anything in the world…

He finally arrived next to you and your friends, and he didn’t think either when his lips moved, and his tongue curled, and suddenly some noise came out of his mouth… but he didn’t really know what he was saying…

“Lady Y/N,” he called.

You froze, turning towards him with wide eyes, and all your friends did the same. All of them were just as shocked as you were.

The King was speaking to you…

“Yes, Your Highness?” you breathed.

You were shaking and hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“Can I speak to you? Just for a minute?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

You followed him as he walked towards the beach again. You followed him as you passed before the rest of the Lords and Ladies of the Kingdom…

You were shaking, it was hard for you to breathe. How by Aslan’s name could you have ever imagined that the King would like to talk to you?

When you walked past Reepicheep, you noticed that the Knight was smiling, but you didn’t pay much attention to it.

Once you had walked a few meters away from the crowd, Caspian slowed down, so that he would be walking by your side.

You both remained silent for a while. You didn’t dare to speak up yet. You reckoned that you were not supposed to speak to the King first. You tried to remember the rules you had been taught when you had entered the Castle but… you had never thought that you would speak to the King so why would you have listened closely and paid attention? So instead of risking it, you remained silent.

And next to you, Caspian could barely dare to breathe. He had acted on an impulse, but now the rush of adrenaline was over, and he couldn’t find a way to start conversation. He knew he had to. But how?

An idea… an idea… an idea… Anything, Aslan, please…

“Did you enjoy the picnic today?” he asked, hoping you wouldn’t notice that he was short of breath.

“Very much!” you answered, relieved that he had finally broken the heavy silence. “It was a marvelous idea.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

He stopped talking again, searching for something else to say.

But the silence was too heavy between the two of you.

You arrived at the end of the beach. There was a little creek there, hidden by the cliff. Caspian guided you there, the tide letting you pass for now.

The circular creek was surrounded by the two sides of the cliff, a mere circle carved in the rock, although it wasn’t a cave, and you could see the sky far above your head. At your feet, some crabs were running away and disappearing in the little pieces of rocks that were scattered all over the sand. But then Caspian had nowhere left to go, unwilling to go too far now that the night was near, and so he turned towards the water, losing his gaze upon the waves that formed a few meters away.

You turned towards the sea as well, before shaking your head and looking up at him.

He had spoken first already, was it rude of you to try to get the conversation started again?

And you were dying to know why he had asked you to follow him…

“Your Highness, if I may…” you spoke softly, your voice merely a whisper that revealed itself to be barely louder than the sound of the waves rushing to the shore.

Caspian turned towards you, silently inviting you to go on.

“Why… What can I do for you, Your Majesty?”

He parted his lips slightly, about to speak, but the words couldn’t form on his tongue.

How could he tell you how he felt?

“I mean… it’s an honour for me to serve you, and I would be very glad to help you if I can,” you started to ramble. “It’s just that I don’t really know why you asked _me_ , you know? I mean, why me of all people and…”

You suddenly stopped talking, noticing that what came out of your mouth was completely uncontrolled.

A smile slowly formed on his face, but he didn’t speak.

“What can I do for you, Your Highness?” you asked again.

Caspian looked down at his feet, switching his weight from one leg to the other, clearly uncomfortable.

“I…” he started, but it sounded like his voice broke.

He cleared his throat. Before letting out a low chuckle, looking up at you again. He was blushing.

“I’m not very good at this, I’m sorry.”

You frowned slightly, your expression full of curiosity.

“I…”

He stared at your eyes, but he suddenly realized that it was a mistake. He was trapped now…

“I… I was wondering… I don’t want to be rude or indelicate and… and…” he stuttered. “I don’t really know how to say this…”

“Simply is often the best way,” you smiled.

He smiled to you as well, a bright and earnest smile that elicited butterflies in your stomach…

He was so handsome…

“I… would love to spend… some time with you. If you would like to spend… some time with me, of course,” he said slowly, staggering on his words.

Your lips parted with shock.

He was staring at you intensely, waiting for you to speak again.

But you were left speechless…

“My Lady?” he asked softly, his deep voice just a whisper.

“I… What do you mean?”

“I would like to spend some time with you, in order to… get to know you better.”

“But… why?”

You were not making things easy for him… He struggled to swallow back the lump that was climbing up his throat.

“I… I… would like to… I’m trying to start to…” he stuttered over and over again, until the words finally came out in a rush. “I’m trying to court you.”

Your eyes grew wide in shock.

“I’m clearly awful at it, though,” he smiled weakly.

He heaved a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again. “I don’t even know if another man is already courting you, I don’t even know if you have someone in your heart, I…”

“You want to court _me_?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“ _Me?_ ”

“Yes, you,” he answered, an amused smile on your face.

“But I’m… I’m…”

“You are…?”

“I can’t…”

You shook your head, unable to believe what was happening.

Caspian grew suddenly very pale…

“You are engaged to someone else?” he asked, his voice lower than before.

“What? No, I’m not but…”

“Is it because of Lord Albanez? Is he courting you?”

“What? No, no he’s not…”

“Does someone else own your heart already?”

“No, no one owns my heart but…”

“You… you don’t like me then…” he breathed, nodding slowly and looking down at his feet.

“No, no, I… I do like you,” you laughed.

He looked up at you again, his brown eyes full of hope.

“It’s just…” you said softly, shaking your head. “Why would you want to court _me_?”

He smiled.

“Why would I not?”

——————————————————————————————–

Caspian was very nervous.

Actually, he was near panicked.

Actually… he was completely panicked.

He had been courting you for a few months now, and everything was going smoothly. The two of you kept on spending more and more time together, conversations lasting for hours and hours, often long after the sky had turned into dark ink and the stars had started to shine. You had spent entire afternoons walking through the gardens when the sun shined brightly, or reading in the library on rainy days.

But he knew what your favourite place was. It was his favourite place as well after all…

You often walked on the beach, sitting on the sand and watching the ocean, holding hands and chatting about everything and nothing.

You had become an important part of his life, but it wasn’t enough. He had known for a while that he needed more. He had known since that evening at dusk when you let him kiss your lips in this creek you both loved so much.

Since that very moment he knew. He knew he was meant to spend his life with you. He knew he loved you. He knew you were meant for each other.

So he had spent weeks planning every detail for the next step. He had made sure to have an entire day free from any of his royal duties. He had made sure that you were free all day long as well. He had offered you a dress the day before, and judging by the grin on your face, you had apparently loved it. He had ordered that a bouquet of roses would be carried to you that morning. He had prepared a picnic and had made sure to ask for all your favourite cakes and sweets.

A few weeks before, he had asked in secret for the fabrication of ring. Besides Reepicheep, who had helped him to get the jewel, no one in the Castle knew.

And as he stared at the pale diamond shining in his hand, attached on a delicate silvery ring, he just hoped that you would like it.

He hoped you would say yes. After all, he hadn’t even confessed his feelings to you. And you had never told him about the way you felt either.

He had spent so much time planning everything so that his demand for your hand would be perfect because… because you deserved it. You deserved things to be perfect.

So when he looked out by the window as he waited for you to walk out of your bedroom, seeing the dark clouds closing on the Castle, he was terrified.

What if it rained?

But the door of your bedroom suddenly opened next to him, and he turned towards you, hiding the jewel back in his pocket.

His heart skipped a beat.

You were wearing the dress he had offered you the previous day and you looked… stunning.

A grin formed on your lips at the sight of his dreamy expression.

“Good morning,” you greeted him.

“Good morning, Y/N.”

“Thank you again, for the dress. You have very refined tastes.”

It was his turn to grin.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. And I loved the flowers as well, thank you so much. But you shouldn’t spoil me that way!”

He smiled, taking your hand in his.

“You deserve it though,” he replied.

You blushed slightly, getting on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

You tried to hide the way you shuddered at the feeling of his beard under your lips.

“Thank you,” you whispered, your lips still next to his cheek.

When you finally pulled away, he had a grin on his face.

Â “Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Whenever you are,” you nodded.

“Let’s go then.”

The travel to the beach was uneventful. You talked, and laughed. You told him about what happened in the Castle, and he told you about the problems he was facing as a King. Before you could even realize that you were travelling, you arrived at the beach.

You smiled as he guided you to your favourite place.

“What are we going to do?” you asked, curiosity getting the best of you. “You’ve been insistent about today… have you planned something?”

“I have indeed,” he nodded.

You nodded towards the basket.

“Is it a picnic?” you asked.

He nodded, and you grinned, taking his hand.

“It’s wonderful, Caspian!”

“You like it?”

You nodded, resting your head upon his shoulder as you slowly walked towards the creek you both liked so much.

You sat down on the sand when you finally reached your favourite place. You kept on talking as you ate, and he waited patiently for the end of the meal.

But his eyes were more and more frequently looking up at the sky, now completely covered with dark clouds.

And he suddenly felt like he needed to hurry. It wasn’t what he had planned though…

But when he looked at you again, you were biting in a cake, and he knew he had to wait for you to finish your meal.

You started to talk about your family, and he couldn’t stop you when you talked about something so important to you. So again, he waited patiently.

But then…

You jumped as a cold raindrop fell on your brow.

And then another fell…

And another…

And another…

In a few seconds, it was raining hard.

Caspian was so disappointed he thought he would cry.

He had prepared everything, he wanted this moment to be perfect and… it was raining.

You were laughing under the rain, your head thrown back towards the heavens.

But when you finally looked at him again, your grin immediately vanished from your face.

“Caspian? What’s wrong?” you asked, taking his hand in yours.

He shook himself and forced a smile.

“Nothing. I reckon we’re soaked though.”

“It’s okay. It’s just rain.”

He nodded, but he seemed very sad all of a sudden.

He suddenly stood up.

“We should go back now,” he breathed.

“What? But… you said we would spend the day together,” you protested, rising from the ground as well.

“But it’s raining here.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You’ll catch a cold.”

“I won’t catch a cold. And anyway it’s worth it. I love this place. It’s… it’s our place.”

Caspian hesitated for a few more seconds.

Would he ask you anyway? Despite the rain? Despite the fact that everything wasn’t going as planned?

He had imagined that he would ask you at dusk, just when the sun would illuminate the world with flames, when the water would become full of warm shades reflecting the colours of the sky.

He had imagined the scene and played it in his head a thousand times.

You standing next to the water, your skin bathed with the golden and red light of twilight. Him taking your hands and kneeling down before you.

He had written his speech five times, had memorized it, had repeated it to himself a hundred times, making sure to choose the right words.

But now it was raining, it was the beginning of the afternoon, and he couldn’t remember a single word of his speech.

Would he really do it that way?

“Caspian, you know you can tell me what’s troubling you,” you insisted.

“It’s nothing.”

“Caspian…”

“Drop it.”

He had spoken in a colder tone, and he felt you stiffening, suddenly letting go of his hand.

He winced, looking at you with sheepish eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“Caspian, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just… nothing is going as I had planned it…”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s raining!”

You smiled, taking both his hands in yours this time.

“But Caspian, it’s merely a bit of rain. It’s just a bit of water. It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re here with me.”

Suddenly, he wasn’t scared anymore.

He realized that it didn’t matter if the scenery was perfect or not, if he asked you in the afternoon or at dusk, if it was sunny or raining…

He loved you. He wanted to marry you. He wanted to spend all his life by your side.

And it was enough.

“Y/N,” he breathed, taking a step closer to you and tightening his hold on your hands. “Y/N… there is something I must tell you.”

“What is it?”

He took a deep breath, and dived.

“I’ve been willing to tell you for a while now… I… You’re really important to me, Y/N.”

“You’re important to me as well.”

“No, I mean… I care about you. A lot. I… I have feelings for you. I… I love you.”

You were stunned. You remained frozen on the spot, merely gasping as the words passed his lips.

Caspian _loved_ you? But…

“What?” you breathed.

“I love you,” he said again, blushing fiercely.

You remained motionless for a moment, lost in his dark brown eyes, before a grin would slowly form on your face.

“You do?” you asked again.

“I do. I love you,” he said, but he didn’t leave you the time to speak again. “I love you and… I know I always will. I’ve loved you for a while now, I know what kind of love it is. I know it’s the kind of love that lasts a lifetime. I know it’s the kind of love I will never be able to live without. I know… I know you’re the one, the only one I will ever want. The only one I will ever love. Y/N… I know it might seem a bit sudden, but… We know each other very well by now, I reckon. And… I know that I want to spend my life with you. So…”

He kneeled down before you, careless of the cold and wet sand that left an unpleasant sensation on his knee. He didn’t care. All he cared about was the look of surprise on your face.

He let go of one of your hands, and reached for the ring in his pocket.

When you saw the silvery jewel, you started to cry.

“Y/N, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

You were uncontrollably crying by now, but you didn’t care about your tears mingling with the raindrops on your cheeks.

Â You nodded frantically. And you saw Caspian’s eyes suddenly covered with hope.

“Yes,” you breathed, struggling to let out the sounds you longed to speak as your throat was nothing but a tight knot by now. “Yes, Caspian. Yes!”

He rose from the ground, and you fell into his arms.

“Yes! Caspian, I love you too.”

He took your face in his hands and crushed his lips upon yours, running his hands through your wet hair.

When you finally broke away, you were both laughing.

You looked down as he put the ring around your finger.

But then he captured your lips with his again, and it was as if time had suddenly stopped.

It was as if it wasn’t even raining anymore…


End file.
